Of Songs and the Stories behind Them
by archdemonlord
Summary: Collection of One-shot Songfics... Song #4: It's Christmas Eve, and Natsume's coming home early for a little surprise for his favorite brunette…
1. Butterfly Kisses

Disclaimer: I don't own the song, and I don't own the characters…

* * *

Izumi Yukihira stood staring out the casement window, deep in thought and oblivious to the myriad of people bustling around the house, preparing for the big event of the day. For a man in his forties, he was still fit and looked strikingly handsome in his formal, black-and-white tux.

The day outside was sunny, with a few downy clouds drifting slowly and aimlessly by. Quite the opposite of the stormy uncertainty he was feeling within him. It definitely wasn't like his usual happy, laidback self.

The sound of childish laughter caught his attention and refocused his thoughts. Directing his interest to the lawn, he watched as a gaggle of energetic, little bodies frolicked on the grass, unconscious that their current attires were not meant for play. A bit of scolding was bound to be delivered once their caretakers caught up with them.

A soft smile lighted his face. He remembered when his daughter was of that age. She was the sweetest little angel, looking like a miniature version of her mother with her golden-brown hair and her big, hazel eyes.

**There's two things I know for sure  
She was sent here from heaven  
And she's daddy's little girl  
As I drop to my knees by her bed at night  
She talks to Jesus and I close my eyes  
And I thank God for all of the joy in my life  
Oh but most of all**

**For butterfly kisses after bedtime prayer****  
****Stickin' little white flowers all up in her hair****  
****Walk beside the pony daddy it's my first ride****  
****I know the cake looks funny daddy but I sure tried**

**Oh with all that I've done wrong****  
****I must have done something right****  
****To deserve a hug every mornin'****  
****And butterfly kisses at night****  
**

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

"_Mikan," Izumi called out to his daughter as he entered her room. "Time for bed."_

"_Okay, Daddy," little Mikan replied, scrambling to put away her toys then kneeling down beside her bed to recite her prayers._

_As per their routine, Izumi smiled down at his little angel and knelt down on the space beside her. He half-listened to her litany to God and spent up a prayer of thanks of his own._

_In mid-prayer, she suddenly stopped. "What's wrong?" he curiously asked as he watched his daughter worriedly chew on her bottom lip._

"_Do I have to ask God to bless and take care of Natsume? He was mean to me today," she pouted._

"_You don't have to if you don't want. I don't think God would like it if you force yourself to ask for something you don't really meant with you heart; He could consider it as a lie." He smiled indulgently. "But you shouldn't wish Natsume ill even if he's mean. Why don't you go ask God to help him be less mean to you?"_

"_You're right, Daddy," she grinned, finished her prayers, and gave him a chaste peck on lips before she climbed on to bed to be tucked in._

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

"_Daddy!" the little girl on top of the pony squealed loudly as the pony took a step forward. The pony's handler could only breathe out a sigh of relief that the animal was well-trained not to be skittish around loud noises._

"_It's okay, Mikan," Izumi laughed, coming to his daughter's rescue – or coming to the handler's and pony's rescue, depending on how you look at it._

"_I'm afraid I'll fall," Mikan pouted down at him. "Will you please stay near so you can catch me if that happens?"_

"_Of course, Sweetheart. Daddy will walk beside you and the pony, and catch you if anything goes wrong," he flamboyantly announced._

"_Thank you, Daddy! You're the best!" she smiled brightly at him._

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

_He knew his daughter could be clumsy at times, and he usually anticipated seeing her come home less tidy than when she'd left earlier in the day. But he certainly wasn't expected the bedraggled mess that walked through their front door that day._

_His little angel had chocolate and colored frosting streaking across her used-to-be-pristine, white uniform blouse. His wife certainly wasn't going to be happy to encounter that piece in the laundry. A bit of the said mess was still visible on a ruddy cheek, not to mention that he also spotted the slightly burnt end of one of her pig-tails._

_But what alarmed him the most was the happy, sly grin she had on her face. It was a smile that told him she has, in her opinion, a wonderful secret she was barely keeping contained. And it made the situation worse for him. He couldn't get mad at her when he can see that she was so happy. Only evil of the worst kind would be inclined to wipe that bright, sunny smile off her face._

"_Care to tell me what happened, young lady?" he inquired with mock sternness._

"_I have a surprise for you, Daddy," she responded, bouncing up and down on her heels. She looked like she was about to blast off into space any minute from her excitement._

"_Really?" he said, feigning surprise and exhilaration. "What is it? Can you tell Daddy now?"_

_Mikan nodded with a big smile still plastered on her face. She rummaged through her lunchbox and happily presented a lopsided, massively-sprinkled, chocolate-frosted cupcake to him like it was the crown jewels._

"_Wow!" he exclaimed. "Did you make this for me?"_

_His little angel nodded. "You'll have to share with Mommy though." Her eyebrows slanted toward her nose in a show of annoyance. "We made chocolate and strawberry cupcakes today. There were supposed to be six of them. But Natsume – he's my partner for the project – and I got into an argument, and four of the cupcakes got destroyed. He took home the remaining strawberry one, and I get to take home this one," she grinned, her displeasure with her partner seemingly forgotten as she held out the said cupcake to him._

_He lovingly patted her head and took the offered cupcake. "Then we'll cut this one in the middle and put half in the fridge for Mommy. Then you and I can eat the other half together," he winked at her._

"_Hooray!" she squealed, following her father to the kitchen._

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

Izumi sighed, a pensive smile playing about his features. Mikan's childhood was one of the most memorable times in his life. But before he knew it, his little girl was already a teenager.

His smile turned down into a frown at his thoughts. He didn't like his daughter's teenage years very much. She started spending less and less time with him at that age, preferring to hang out with her friends.

**Sweet sixteen today****  
****She's lookin' like her mama a little more every day****  
****One part woman the other part girl****  
****To perfume and make-up from ribbons and curls****  
****Trying her wings out in a great big world****  
****But I remember**

**Butterfly kisses after bedtime prayer****  
****Stickin' little white flowers all up in her hair****  
****You know how much I love you daddy****  
****But if you don't mind****  
****I'm only gonna kiss you on the check this time**

**Oh with all that I've done wrong****  
****I must have done something right****  
****To deserve her love every mornin'****  
****And butterfly kisses at night****  
**

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

"_I'm going out, Dad." A voice called out before the thumping of footfalls on the stairs resonated in the house._

"_Hey! Stop right there! What's the hurry?" Izumi said, blocking her way to the door. His eyes quickly gave her a once over. "And what the heck are you wearing?"_

"_What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" Mikan asked with a frown. She looked down her front and inspected if something was out of place with her dress. "Looks fine to me."_

"_It's… It's too short," he spat out. That wasn't the only thing he doesn't like about the dress though. Another was the fact that the front of it was cut too low, in his opinion. Moreover, the back of the dress was almost non-existent! Not to mention that the damn dress fitted her like a second skin, emphasizing his daughter's slim body for all to see! It was just plain asking for trouble. No daughter of his was going out dressed like that without a protest coming from him. "Go back to your room and change into something more decent."_

"_Dad," she whined. "I don't have time to change. The gang's waiting for me; the car's already outside. Besides, I'm just going out with friends. And this dress really does rank as conservative by Sumire's and today's standards," she laughed before leaning up and giving his cheek a peck. "You and Mom get some rest. Don't wait up for me." With a backward wave, she slipped out the door._

_It left Izumi with nothing to do but find his wife, and air his grievances about their daughter to her._

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

"_Mom? Dad?"_

_He turned his head as he heard his daughter approach. He noticed Natsume was with her, and motioned for them to join Yuka and him while they were having tea on the terrace. The two teenagers politely declined and remained standing, exchanging mysterious, silent looks._

_Izumi eyed them curiously, studying the young man with his daughter. Natsume Hyuuga, Kaoru's son and the person whom Mikan refers to as the bane of her existence – he personally liked Natsume well enough though. The two had probably been partnered for another school project and came over to work on it._

_Unlike her husband, who remained oblivious to intense tension in the air, Yuka sat up straighter in her chair. "Is there something you two want to tell us?" she inquired with a raised brow. She had a suspicion on what the two wanted to inform Izumi and her, she'd noticed it developing between the two for years now, but she tried her best not to get her hopes up._

"_Umm… Mom? Dad?" Mikan nervously repeated while anxiously wringing her hands, until Natsume finally got fed up and caught one of them in his. He gave her hand an encouraging squeeze before meshing his fingers with hers. She looked up at him and gave him a grateful smile. "Well, we just want to tell you guys that Natsume and I are an item." She cleared her throat. "That is… Natsume's my boyfriend."_

"_I'm so happy to hear that!" Yuka exclaimed, getting up from her chair to hug her daughter. "You take good care of her, okay," she sternly told Natsume, but the smile on her face was highly contradictory._

_The crimson-eyed young man nodded. He'd already got the take-good-care-of-her speech from his own mother._

"_What?" Izumi finally managed to absorb the news and reacted. "You're too young to have a boyfriend!"_

"_Dad," she moaned, clearly getting embarrassed by her father's reaction. "I'm already sixteen. Almost seventeen, as a matter of fact."_

"_I don't care even if you're thirty!" He went around the table and grabbed her arm, sparing a glance at Natsume. Another person who looked similar to him entered his mind. Scenes of the multitude of times he'd walked in to find a younger Kaoru in a compromising position flashed through his head. "You! Stay away from my daughter! I won't have you corrupting her!" he told Natsume pointedly, before dragging Mikan away. _

"_Dad!" Mikan squealed, struggling against his grip. "Where do you think you're taking me?"_

_He kept a firm hold on her. "I'm locking you in the tower!"_

"_We don't have a tower!" Mikan was almost hysterical. Her father had just gone off his rocker!_

"_Then I'll build one!" he seriously declared. "I'll keep you locked in it and chase away all the boys that dared to come near!"_

_Back with Yuka and Natsume, who were left behind on the terrace. "Please don't mind Izumi," Yuka apologized. "I'll talk with him later and make him see some reason. He's just not that receptive to Mikan growing up. To him, she's still a little girl. _His_ little girl."_

_Natsume accepted her words with a nod. Mikan had already warned him that her father might not take the news well. But whether Uncle Izumi liked it or not, he wasn't letting go of Mikan. "I understand, Aunt Yuka."_

"_Moving on to more personal matters," Yuka eyed him. "I wouldn't mind having a grandchild soon, but I do hope you two are being safe…"_

_Natsume inwardly groaned. Not again! They just had this exact, same mortifying talk with _his_ mother. Only this time, Mikan wasn't there to help him out a bit._

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

He might not like her teenage years, but time passed even more quickly after that. And here he was now.

"Uncle Izumi?" He turned to a beautiful raven-haired woman with dazzling amethyst eyes. She was wearing a wrap bodice, full-length, silk dress of the palest blue. "Aunt Yuka's asking for you."

"Okay, Hotaru. I'm coming," he sighed heavily. "You go on ahead." Hotaru gave him a steady gaze but didn't comment. With a parting nod, she walked away, leaving him again to his solitude. He took a moment to collect himself, before giving the view from the window a final glance and striding away.

**All the precious time****  
****Like the wind the years go by****  
****Precious butterfly****  
****Spread your wings and fly**

**She'll change her name today****  
****She'll make a promise and I'll give her away****  
****Standing in the bride room just staring at her****  
****She asked me what I'm thinkin'****  
****And I said I'm not sure****  
****I just feel like I'm loosin' my baby girl****  
****And she leaned over**

**Gave me butterfly kisses with her mama there****  
****Stickin' little white flowers all up in her hair****  
****Walk me down the aisle daddy****  
****It's just about time****  
****Does my wedding gown look pretty daddy?****  
****Daddy's don't cry**

**Oh with all that I've done wrong****  
****I must have done something right****  
****To deserve her love every mornin'****  
****And butterfly kisses****  
**

When he reached the door to the bridal suite, he paused for a moment, took a deep breath before giving the door a few sharp raps.

A muffled "come in" reached his ear. Turning the knob, he pushed the door open and just stood there. His feet nailed to the floor at the sight before him.

Yuka was standing behind Mikan, styling her hair and weaving some flowers in with the golden-brown strands. Light poured through the large bay window just behind them, bathing both mother and daughter in an ethereal glow.

His wife finally noticed his stunned presence. "Don't just stand there, Izumi. Close the door," she frowned at him.

He mechanically took a step into the room and shut the door behind him. But he didn't take his eyes off from the sight of his wife and daughter.

"Hi, Dad," Mikan beamed at him, her face aglow. In place of the customary veil, she had little, white flowers woven along the strands of her hair.

Natsume had gone along with everything Mikan and their families wanted for the wedding. His only request though, was that she doesn't wear a veil for the ceremony. He said he wanted to see her face clearly as she walked down the aisle towards him.

Everyone had insisted on putting her hair up in a sophisticated chignon, but Mikan had protested. She had wanted to leave her hair down. Too bad it left little to no room to anchor the blossoms to. After Mikan shyly mentioned that Natsume liked seeing her hair down, Yuka had smiled in understanding, shooed the others away, and styled her daughter's hair into an elegant half-pony as compromise.

Izumi went towards her and studied his daughter's features. No sign of hesitation on her face. Just excitement, and a bit of nervousness, was there. She certainly wasn't having any second-thoughts about getting married.

"Dad?" Mikan's smile turned into a worried expression. "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing," he denied, trying his best to blink back his tears. "Just getting emotional, that's all."

"Aww, Dad," she sighed. Ensuring that her mother had secured the last bloom in place, she stood up and gave her father a hug. "Even when I'm married, I'll always be your little girl, Daddy," she declared with a grin.

More tears blurred his vision when he heard her call him "daddy". She hadn't referred to him by that in years. Returning her hug, yes, he acknowledged, she'll always be his little girl, no matter how grown up she gets. But still, knowing that she was getting married was making him melancholic.

"Oh! It's almost time!" she exclaimed, glancing at the clock in the room. "How do I look, Dad? What do you think of my grown? Do you like it?"

He studied the ivory, off-shouldered gown on her slim frame. "It's beautiful, Sweetheart. Almost as beautiful as my little girl," he proudly announced, kissing her on the forehead.

Before long, he was walking her down the aisle to hand her to his soon-to-be son-in-law. The group of children he'd earlier watched playing on the lawn preceding the older members of the entourage.

Natsume was already waiting in front of the makeshift altar, debonair and devilishly handsome in his formal tux. As the entourage started marching down the aisle, he fixed his gaze on the back, patiently waiting for his bride to come into view. And when she did, his breath caught. Damn, if Mikan wasn't looking drop-dead gorgeous.

Ruka, who was acting as the best-man, smiled seeing the beautiful bride being escorted towards them. He grinned wider at the stunned expression in his best-friend's face, but then he noticed something wrong. "Breathe, man!" he leaned near Natsume's ear and whispered fiercely. "None of us would like to rush you to the hospital on your wedding day!"

With a nod, Natsume tried his best to draw in some air. But he still didn't tear his eyes away from Mikan. He kept on staring and held his hand out for her when she and her father reached the front. For once, he couldn't keep his usually stoic front. Love was shining brightly in his crimson eyes for everyone to see.

Mikan was looking at him the exactly the same way. But before she allowed her father to place her hand in Natsume's, she leaned over and gave Izumi a peck on the cheek. "Thank you, Dad," she whispered.

Izumi gave her hand a squeeze in reply and turned her over to Natsume. At least, their love for each other was something he needn't worry about. It was clear as daylight. He was certain that Natsume would die first before he hurts Mikan. Sure, they're bound to have some arguments along the way, but he was confident it will be nothing they couldn't hurdle together.

He walked towards his seat beside his wife. Yuka was already seated and dabbing her eyes with a handkerchief, crying tears of joy. Opposite their pew, where Natsume's family was seated, Kaoru was doing the same thing.

He wanted to cry, too. But he wasn't sure if he'll be crying tears of joy or sadness. So he remained strong and held his tears in check. Though he still couldn't help glazing at the couple with a sad smile as the ceremony commenced, earning him an admonishment from Yuka.

"Let her go, Izumi," she quietly said for his ears alone. "She has her own life to lead now, especially after this."

"I'm trying, Yuka" he whispered back, not taking his eyes off the couple. "I'm trying my best."

"Well, please try harder," she told him. "If Mikan sees you looking at them like that, it'll spoil the day for her. I love you, but I'm not letting you spoil our daughter's wedding day. Not to mention it might reduce my and Kaoru's chances of getting an adorable grandchild sooner."

"Grandchild," he breathed in wonder. He'd been too focused on the thought of losing his daughter that the thought of what he could gain in return only occurred to him just then. In his mind's eye, he could already picture himself bouncing a little raven-haired, hazel-eyed girl on his knee.

"I can tell you've finally seen the light," Yuka grinned. "Just imagine us having a few grandchildren to play with and spoil rotten," she almost squealing with excitement.

As the wedding proceeded and thoughts went to future grandchildren, everyone would later note that Izumi Yukihira had on the most dazzlingly, brilliant smile on his face for the rest of his daughter's wedding.

**I couldn't ask God for more than this is what love is****  
****I know I've got to let her go but I'll always remember****  
****Every hug in the mornin' and butterfly kisses****  
**

* * *

**_SONG: Butterfly Kisses by Bob Carlisle_**

A/N: I'm breaking my one-story-at-a-time rule for this one. :P This story was just begging – insisting really – to be written and wouldn't be held back. It came up after I finished typing down the latest chapter of Blood Moon. I turned my iPod on and was kicking back to relax when this song came up. The plot just kept flowing in my head as the song played out. And let's just say it was causing some traffic in my already cluttered mind. lol XD So, here it is my first one-shot story. Hope you guys enjoyed it :)

I'm not sure yet, but I think I'll turn this one into a collection of songfics. ;) The idea's still in the works though. I'll see how this one-shot turns out first.

I suppose this my tribute to both Izumi and Yuka, and even to Kaoru. It's sad that they won't be able to be part of their children's lives, and experience them growing up like they did in this story. :(


	2. Lie

Disclaimer: I don't own the song, and I don't own the characters…

Summary: Because, at times, you only realize how damaged something is, when it starts falling apart right in front of you. But what would you do if that "something" is the most important thing in your life?

* * *

The house was dark and cold. Not at all welcoming as the tall, dark-haired man opened the front door. He stood in the foyer, his crimson eyes taking in the shadow-engulfed house. A strong hand seemed to clinch his guts in a tight fist, making him feel sick. He steadily made his way into the dim interior, involuntarily holding his breath as his came into the bedroom, bracing himself from what he would find.

A slightly trembling hand reacted out for the closet door. His hand tightened on the handle before he wrenched the door open. The pent up breath he'd been holding came out in a rush. His eyes taking in the feminine accessories and apparels still hanging and folded neatly in the wardrobe.

The discovery seemed to rob him of his strength. He grasped the edged of the bed and slowly sat himself. Tonight could be chalked up as the most dreadful experience he had in his life thus far. It was the first time he came home to find his wife not in the house.

He scrubbed his face with his hands in frustration. Earlier, she'd messaged him that she'll be going out. Just like the other times she'd inform him that she'll be going out after work. He'd never bothered to send her a reply, excusing that he didn't have time with his busy work schedule, when he was just being his lazy self. Now he wondered if he should have responded even with a simple "ok" during all those times.

He gave their bedroom a cursory glance, before he fell back onto the bed. The sick churning in his gut was starting up again. She'd always been back from her excursions before he came home from work, except for tonight. Tonight was the first time he'd came home earlier than she did.

His eyes closed, his mind going back to the time when they were newly married. He was still new to the company then, and the work and responsibilities hadn't piled up yet. He used to come home early. Come home to her. And she'd be there. She and that bright smile she used to give him, welcoming him home.

Light suddenly flooded the room, making him bolt up.

**You whispered that you were getting tired,  
Got a look in your eye,  
Looks a lot like goodbye.  
Hold on to your secrets tonight.  
Don't want to know I'm okay with this silence  
It's truth that I don't want to hear**

Mikan stood by the doorway, her hand still posed over the light switch. Hazel eyes met a pair of crimson across the room. But only a brief moment passed before the hazel broke the contact. "Oh, you're back," she said softly.

"Where have you been?" he asked, keeping his voice low, least it sound like an accusation.

"I visited with Hotaru, and then passed by the supermarket to buy some groceries," she answered, walking towards the bedside table then placing her keys and wallet in the drawer.

Silence suddenly engulfed the room. Strained and uncomfortable. The result of too many unsaid words between the couple.

She gently pushed the drawer close, cutting through the silence, and turned to face him. "I'm tired," she whispered in a breath, softly but loud enough for him to hear. "Natsu-"

"Have you eaten yet?" he quickly interrupted, steering the conversation to neutral territory. The words, the tone of her voice, and the weariness evident in her eyes had sent cold terror slithering down his spine. He'd rather they return to the tense, uneasy silence than hear something he never wanted to hear coming from her.

Mikan paused, looking at him with a blank expression on her face. Silence regaining the upper hand in the room again. The minutes went on for what seemed like hours, before Mikan broke it again. "Yes, I already had dinner with Hotaru before I went to the grocery." She glanced toward the general direction of the kitchen. "I don't have dinner prepared. I hope you'd already eaten." She looked at him inquiringly. "I could make something if you haven't yet."

He shook his head. "No, it's okay. I already grabbed a burger on my way home," he told her quietly.

Inside, his heart gave a painful squeeze. He remembered the time when they used to have dinner together. When he came home, she'd just be finished cooking dinner, and he'd go help her set the table. The sound of their conversation and laughter resounding in the house. They'd smile and tease; love evident in the way they'd regarded one another.

But that was then. Right now, they both seemed to feel ill at ease being in the same room as the other. Their conversations dull and mundane, as if they were both afraid to impose on each other's life.

**You're hiding regret in your smile**  
**There's a storm in your eyes I've seen coming for awhile**  
**Hold on to the past tense tonight**  
**Don't say a word,**  
**I'm okay with the quiet.**  
**The truth is gonna change everything.**

**So lie to me and tell me that it's gonna be alright**  
**So lie to me and tell me that we'll make it through the night**  
**I don't mind if you wait before you tear me apart,**  
**Look me in the eye,**  
**Lie, lie, lie.**

As if to just break the building silence, she said, "I'm going to hit the shower." And walked to the bathroom without a backward glance, snagging a towel on her way.

He watched as the bathroom door slammed shut, then stood up to get a towel for himself. His feet taking him to the bathroom down the hall. There was a time, a year or so ago, when he wouldn't even hesitate to join in with her bath. But not now. Now, he didn't know if their relationship could ever go back to being like that again.

When he got back, she'd already finished drying her hair and was already prepared for bed. She turned to him and gave him a smile. A smile that didn't even give the slightest attempt to reach her hazel eyes. If you could call that brief quirk of her lips a smile, that is.

A brief nod was his reply, before he swiftly turned away. He didn't want to stare too deeply into her eyes, knowing he might see something in them he'd never want to.

The two of them got on from opposite sides of the bed. Both seemed to carefully avoid any physical contact with the other, stringently keeping to their own side. After they were settled, the bedside lamp was turned off without even a single word of goodnight to their partner.

Natsume lay awake as the hours ticked by, watching the shadows dancing on the ceiling. When he was sure Mikan's deeply asleep, he shifted to his side, towards her direction. He spent a moment watching the slender form facing away from him. His arm seemed to suddenly possess a mind of its own, reaching out towards her.

But before his fingers could touch her shoulder, he stopped and pulled back just as suddenly as he'd reached for her. His hand curled into a fist before he flipped to his back again, flinging his arm over his eyes. His heart gave another painful squeeze as it did earlier. Since when had there been an invisible wall between them? Then again, until recently, he'd been too busy with work to notice if it was being built right under his nose.

They'd been happy in the first two years of their marriage. That was when he had just started in the company and was lower in the corporate ladder. After his promotion a year ago, his career got better and better. But things started going downhill for their relationship since then. Right now, he would willingly give up his career if it would make things right between him and his wife again.

His work hours had gotten longer and longer, to the extent where he'd only be able to come home in the early hours of the morning. Even to the point where he'd go to work during the weekends. Stressed out and tired, it left little time to enjoy and share with his wife. Not to mention, he'd started missing out on promised dates with Mikan.

Thinking back, the instance when he'd missed their anniversary was probably the final straw for her. Ever since then, she'd started growing colder and colder. Not that she acted hostile whenever he'd disappointed her. What's worse was that she was getting more and more distant. And that's what was frightening him the most; that she would one day give up on him – on them.

**I know that there's no turning back.**  
**If we put too much light on this we'll see through all the cracks.**  
**Let's stay in the dark one more night.**  
**Don't want to know I'm okay with the silence.**  
**It's truth that I don't want to hear.**

**So lie to me and tell me that it's gonna be alright**  
**So lie to me and tell me that we'll make it through the night**  
**I don't mind if you wait before you tear me apart**  
**So look me in the eye,**  
**And lie, lie, lie.**

The following day, Natsume woke up earlier than usual. He got out of bed and dressed, taking some time to stare down at his still sleeping wife. He wanted to lean down and give her a kiss, but he refrained, knowing it was a bad idea. He needed to making it up to her first, and hope that it wasn't too late.

An hour later, he heard the sound of light footsteps coming towards him. He glanced over his shoulder just in time to see Mikan standing by the kitchen doorway, gawking at the scene before her. The look on her face clearly told him exactly what she's thinking – that the world was coming to an end soon.

He looked down on himself. Well, he supposed he couldn't blame her. She'd have thought he'd already left for work when she didn't find him still in bed. But the image of him wearing an apron and cooking breakfast might be a bit too much for her so suddenly.

She blinked, probably making sure she really wasn't dreaming or hallucinating. Once she'd established that she wasn't, she blinked again, the dull blankness coming back into her eyes. "Natsu-"

"I'm making omelet," he interrupted her once again, turning back to the food he was cooking. "You said you liked it the last time I made this. It's been a while since I've cooked something though."

He hated seeing that look in her eyes; was hoping that he'll get rid of it by doing this. But it was perhaps too much wishful thinking on his part. Just cooking her breakfast one morning can't suddenly erase the past disappointments, as if they had never been.

Silence permeated the kitchen, before Mikan deemed to break it. "I'll set up the table," she uttered quietly.

No further words were spoken after that, as they readied breakfast. When they were both seated at the table, they filled the flourishing silence with talk about routine topics, nothing that would touch either on a personal level.

And in the back of his mind, Natsume could see the cracks in their relationship growing. He knew they needed to talk, but he was deadly afraid of what she would say to him. What if, rather than wanting to fix their damaged relationship, she suggest they just end everything between them? He didn't think he could take it.

When they finished eating, she automatically picked up the empty dishes on the table and headed for the sink.

Natsume stood up, too. "I'll help you wash-"

It was her turn to interrupt him. "No, it's okay," she said, placing the dishes in the sink. She then looked him in the eye and gave that fake smile again. "I got time to wash all of these by myself before I go to work. Besides, your shirt might get wet. Get going. Don't want you to be late for work," she added, turning back to soak the dishes.

Natsume stood by, wanting to tell her "To hell with his damn shirt! Who cares if it gets wet!" But he was unable to do anything, except curl his hand into a tight fist. With a quick whirl, he marched out of the house, grabbing his car keys on the way out.

Once he got inside the car, he placed the key in the ignition and turned it. The car roared to life. But instead of shifting the gears and driving away, he leaned back and squeezed his eyes shut.

His mind recalled the times in the past when Mikan used to send him off with a goodbye kiss, and a soft "take care" or "I love you". He then remembered that brilliant smile that used to always be on her face. That smile which lighted up his whole world. He knew that smile would still have the same effect on him, if he was ever fortunate enough to see it again.

That smile he loved – the smile Mikan had retained even though all the hardships she suffered in her life – had finally crumbled and disappeared. And what's worse, he was the cause of it. That's what hurt him the most. He didn't think he'd ever be able to forgive himself for that.

Those times – their time filled with tender words and loving smiles – appeared long gone and unreachable now.

**Don't want to believe in this ending  
Let the cameras roll on,  
Keep pretending  
Tomorrow's all wrong if you walk away  
Just stay  
**

That evening, he came home from work to find Mikan's car in the driveway. Glancing at his watch, he supposed it was natural she'd be home by now; it was already a-quarter-to-ten in the evening. He'd been meaning to come home to dinner tonight, but he'd gotten caught up in work again.

But least, this time, she's home before he was. He never wanted to return to a dark, empty house again, like he did yesterday.

He parked his car beside Mikan's, locked the doors, and headed for the front door. But as he passed by the front of her car, he noticed the heat radiating from it. His hand reached out to touch the hood, and his heart dropped to the pit of his stomach.

The hood of her car was still hot. She'd just gotten home, too!

He gulped, trying to ease the sick feeling in his chest. He knew it wasn't a good sign when your spouse starts to come home late in the evening. Did she felt this way too every time he'd come home late?

Entering the house, he easily found her in the kitchen. She raised her head when she heard him approach, and gave him that smile again – that fake smile that he was starting to hate to his very soul.

Not wanting a confrontation, he could do nothing except respond with a small, strained smile of his own. Afraid that doing anything else would make their already fragile relationship shatter.

But in his mind, he knew this won't last; they won't be able to keep up the charade for much longer. Because all too soon, the cracks he'd been trying his best to ignore would grow too wide, and everything will crumble. And when that happens, he knew his whole life would come crashing down, too.

**So lie to me and tell me that it's gonna be alright**  
**So lie to me and tell me that we'll make it through the night**  
**I don't mind if you wait before you tear me apart**  
**Look me in the eye,**  
**And lie, lie, lie.**

**So lie to me and tell me that we're gonna be okay**  
**So lie to me and tell me that we'll make it through the day**  
**I don't mind if you wait before you tear me apart**  
**Look me in the eye,**  
**And lie, lie, lie.**

* * *

SONG: Lie by David Cook

A/N: I usually don't like stories with sad endings (let alone write one T_T). I believe reality has enough of those as it is. And fiction is a place where we can momentarily escape that harsh fact; where we could keep our hopes up and believe that "happily ever after" still exists somewhere in the world.

Yeah, I know, I'm cynical. But I've seen enough real-life relationships crash and burn to be this way. I think it's because sometimes we all forget that being in love isn't enough. Keeping your partner "in love" with you is what counts. Maintaining a relationship needs effort, trust, understanding, and a-hell-of-a-lot of compromise from both parties. Well, that's this author's humble opinion anyway. :)

If anyone thinks Mikan's a bit too cold and unforgiving in this story, well, she does have her reasons. Besides, I wrote this from Natsume's point of view, so I didn't include what's going on in Mikan's head... hmm... I suppose I can't leave the story like this. I think I'll find another song and write another story that can be related to this one. Just to give them a happier ending and for my own peace of mind. Haha. Peace out! ;)


	3. Incredible

Disclaimer: I don't own the song, and I don't own the characters…

Summary: Sometimes the words that come out of our mouths are just not the things that we really meant to say... This goes for Natsume and Mikan as well...

* * *

The startling noise of an argument broke out, shattering the serenity of the morning. It was followed by a shill scream emanating from middle school class B, catching the attention of passersby. However, after a brief moment of shock, everyone meticulously ignored the noise and went about preparing for their morning classes.

They were all used to the routine of Natsume Hyuuga and Mikan Sakura's near-daily, morning bickering. After all, six years of having Mikan in the academy was a long time. And any newcomers quickly learned that a girl screaming bloody murder in the morning was a normal occurrence inside the academy.

It was just a wonder why the couple hadn't killed each other yet.

But that fateful morning, occupants of the class felt something different in the wind. As they continued to watched the pair bicker, they noticed that Mikan seemed more irritable that day.

"What the heck's with you?" Mikan uttered loudly, just a notch below a scream. "The guy was just asking directions on how to get to his classroom. You didn't have to set his clothes on fire. And the last time someone else approached me, you almost broke his arm."

Natsume was seated on his chair, calmly flipping to the next page of his manga, as if without a care in the world. "Polka, just leave it and shut up."

"Don't you dare tell me to shut up! Not when you go around using your alice and hurting other people!" she persisted.

He glanced at her, let out a frustrated sigh, and closed the manga. Shifting on his seat, he faced her direction, and then motioned for her to come closer. Once she naively leaned in, he raised his hand and gave her forehead a hard flick, inciting a yelp of pain from her.

Taking his manga in hand, he rose from his chair, towering over her with his height. "Didn't I told you to shut up?" he asked in his usual cold fashion. But he sensed trouble as soon as the demeanor of the girl in front of him changed.

**You said its over  
I said "that's okay  
I wasn't in to you anyway"  
I told you "lately  
You irritate me; your laugh is too loud  
You're the last girl I'd look at  
If you were in a crowd"  
**

Hazel eyes flashed at him in anger. "You want me to shut up, you say? Fine, I'll shut up!" she roared at him. "Consider our relationship over! I 'm sick and tired! And I can't stand you anymore!"

Natsume's face became devoid of expression as soon as she uttered those words in her tirade. "Fine," he glared at her then nonchalantly said, "as if I'd really take this so-called 'relationship' with you seriously."

All their classmates' eyes widened in disbelief. Holy crap! The situation really was far more serious than the usual.

"G-Guys, you two might want to take a moment to consider what you're both saying," Yuu, as the class president and their close friend, tried to mediate.

"Yuu's right," Sumire piped up with a disapproving frown. "Both of you shouldn't be telling each other things like that."

But their words were in vain, falling on deaf ears as the couple continued to argue.

"I don't even know how you got me to agree to be your girlfriend to begin with!" she raged at him. "Oh wait, I wasn't asked in the first place! You just arrogantly declared it!"

"Who in their right mind would want to have you as their girlfriend?" he shot back. "Your laugh is loud and annoying. And you're not even the least bit shapely." He looked down on her chest. "Frankly speaking, you're flat-chested." That earned at scandalized gasped from the crowd around them. "To sum it all up, you're an irritating hag," he cruelly jeered.

Mikan opened her mouth, but couldn't come up with a suitable retort. She ended up shrieking at him and stomping away, emphasizing her exit by slamming the classroom door shut.

Everyone stared at the door Mikan disappeared to for a tensed moment, before turning all their attention to Natsume. The crimson-eyed boy stood in their midst, features seemingly blank of any emotion. But those who were close enough to him knew that behind that facade was a rolling, raging turmoil.

Mochu was the first to break the silence. "We know you two actually enjoy fighting and bickering with each other, but isn't that a bit too harsh just now, man," he commented.

"Mind your own business," was the volatile fire alice's biting remark to him.

"Sorry, Natsume," Ruka spoke, wanting his best-friend to know that he also didn't agree with his behavior. "But I have to agree with Mochu."

Natsume's only option was to glare. A low growl building in the back of his throat. No matter how peeved he was, he couldn't take it out on his faithful, blond best buddy, now could he?

"I think that's only part of the problem right now, guys," Koko suddenly interrupted. "It should be long enough now for the news to spread around the academy. Without Mikan, Natsume-hunting season is open for all the other girls on campus."

And just as Koko said, a rumbling sound was coming straight at them. No ordinary door could exactly hold up against the flood of hopeful fan-girls hoping to catch Natsume's eye.

Almost everyone in the classroom feared for their lives, knowing that they'll be trampled by the stampede headed their way. Hotaru wasn't really helping the matter when they found she'd already crawled into one of her protective-cocoon inventions.

But they found they didn't have anything to worry about with a pissed off Natsume Hyuuga there with them. As soon as the door broke from its hinges, a wall of flame greeted the demented fan-girls, instantly stopping them in their tracks.

Natsume stepped forward, making the fire recede. "Just leave me alone, I don't have time for this crap," he spat at them with a death glare, and walked straight through the mob of girls, who shrunk away from his path.

They'd never witnessed Natsume that angry before. Everyone sensed he was tethering at the brink of his explosive temper, keeping it leashed by only a hair-width thread.

Once he was out of sight, everyone looked at each other questioningly, before they all instinctively turned to Hotaru, who was already busy fixing another invention, for her comments.

"The two of them are old enough," she told them while tightening a bolt, wrench in hand. "Just leave those two idiots alone to deal with it themselves. They got themselves into this mess, they should also get themselves out of it."

**Could you tell?  
I was lying and hiding the truth away  
And what I really wanted to say**

**Is you are incredible you are amazing**  
**You blow my mind one of a kind**  
**I'm having a meltdown**  
**You are incredible you are amazing**  
**But sometimes telling the truth**  
**Is easier said than done,**  
**"Don't leave baby" –**  
**Now that's what I meant to say**

Natsume blindly walked into the northern forest. A place where he could unleashed some of his temper and clear his head to think. As he trod by, the animals keenly sensed his unbalanced disposition and scurried away from the area.

An hour later, the crimson-eyed pyromaniac sat on a scorched tree trunk, thinking. His now-calm countenance seemingly out of place against a backdrop of destruction. The twenty-foot-radius forested area around him had turned into a burnt clearing. The site looked like a massive forest fire had raged on the place for days on end.

A gentle breeze fluttered by, and Natsume let out a pent up sigh. He finally felt calm enough for his brilliant mind to start working again, and analyze what the hell happened with Mikan that morning.

Mikan was quite patient with him mostly, but at times, his temper seemed to be rubbing off on her somewhat. Couple that with her usual stubbornness, and it normally ends up with the two of them exploding on each other.

He didn't mean a thing that came out of his mouth that morning though. As it always was, whenever he insulted her. He just hoped she wasn't angry enough to forget the things he'd whisper in her ear when they were alone – he liked the way she laughed at the simplest things, and that ready smile of hers that brightened his whole world. Not to mention that he also loved the way her body fitted against his whenever he took her in his arms.

He shook his head, snapping himself out of his reverie, knowing that a sappy smile had taken over his face while his guard was down. The corner of his lips turned down into a frown. The woman better keep her facts straight, no matter what he'd told her that morning. And she'd damn well better be joking about calling off their relationship!

**"My world's not ending I'll be just fine"  
That's what my mouth said  
But not what I felt inside  
I told you "baby,  
You're not the answer to all of my prayers  
'Cos I like my girlfriends in short skirts with longer hair"  
**

The next time Natsume and Mikan came face-to-face was during dinnertime later that day.

Natsume made sure to walk by just at the right time so that she couldn't even hope to evade him. Much to his annoyance, she'd successfully avoided running into to him earlier that day. How the hell were they suppose to make up if the damned woman was bloody avoiding him!

As Mikan stepped inside the cafeteria, she barely managed to stop her from colliding into Natsume. Her body tensed at his proximity. Her lungs dragged in a steeling breath, before she strode off in another direction.

Her action left Natsume fuming, leaving him no choice but to follow her. How dare she ignore him!

Mikan was consciously aware as Natsume followed her into the cafeteria line. The seconds ticked on, feeling like hours for her. She couldn't take it anymore! Not with him breathing down her neck!

And just as everyone in the cafeteria expected. The explosion occurred.

"Why the heck are you here? Are you stalking me?" she literally growled.

Crimson eyes narrowed. "Why the hell would I be stalking you?" he retorted. He'd wanted to keep his cool when he next confronted her, but her words inadvertently spiked off his temper.

"I don't know," she mocked. "Maybe to apologize."

"Why the bloody hell would I apologize to you? To get you back as my girlfriend?" He sneered sarcastically. "If I wanted a girlfriend, I'll get one with a gorgeous body, who wears shorter skirts then you." His eyes traveled to her hair. "And one whose hair didn't look like it's gone through a lawnmower."

She shrieked and tossed the nearest tray at him in rage, before grabbing a meat bun and stomping off to eat her dinner somewhere else in peace.

Natsume stared down at the offending tray, which had hit his chest. He'd been expecting her anger, but he wasn't prepared for her throwing something at him. Hence, he hadn't been able to duck in time. But thankfully the tray was empty.

A hand in his pocket and his pride like a mantle around himself, Natsume strode out of the cafeteria without any dinner. He'd lost his appetite anyway. Oh well, so much for resolving this mess tonight.

* * *

Mikan slammed her bedroom door shut as she got inside her room, venting off some of her anger. How dare he insult her like that!

She glanced down at her skirt and snorted in disdain. If her skirt got any shorter, she'd be flashing her panties at everyone around her with every move she makes!

Her eyes went to the mirror of her dresser. She leered at the reflection staring back at her. If the man's got a problem with her hair! He can just go piss himself in hell!

She rolled her eyes. So what if she'd gotten a haircut! He might had told her – no, ordered her – to stop tying it up, but he wasn't the one who had to live with and take care of her hair, damnit!

Staring that the ends of her hair, she frowned while in thought. She didn't have a problem with complying with that dictate of his to leave her hair down, but when it got too long, maintaining and leaving her hair loose was too much of a bother – all the brushing to be done, and all the money spent on shampoo and conditioner!

So earlier that week, she'd gone to Central Town to have her hair trimmed. It wasn't her fault that she wasn't paying attention and the stylist went a little overboard... Okay, so maybe the stylist went totally overboard with the layering and all.

But so what if she went in for what was supposed to be a trim, and had gotten a fashionable styling instead?

The girls had told her they loved her new hairstyle. And most of the guys said that the style suited her. But her boyfriend – make that ex-boyfriend – seemed to be the only one with a negative reaction to her new haircut.

As she absentmindedly studied her hair style more closely in the mirror, she immersed herself deeper in thought. She supposed could consider herself observant when it came to others. But she had to admit she was more than a little dense when it's something concerning herself.

Hotaru had just mentioned that lunchtime that her new haircut was catching people's attention. And it was somewhat disconcerting when her best-friend had further pointed out that guys they passed were giving her a double-take.

She sighed, took out the meat bun, and gave it a bite. Chewing but not really tasting her dinner.

Maybe this was also for the best. She and Natsume had rarely been apart since they'd gotten together. They both needed to have a bit of timeout from each other at times... right?

**Could you tell?  
I was lying and hiding the truth away  
And what I really wanted to say**

**Is you are incredible you are amazing**  
**You blow my mind one of a kind**  
**I'm having a meltdown**  
**You are incredible you are amazing**  
**But sometimes telling the truth**  
**Is easier said than done,**  
**"Don't leave baby" -**  
**Now that's what I meant to say**

The dark, I'll-kill-you-if-you-get-in-my-way expression on Natsume's face had every student he came across quickly scurrying away, or pressing themselves to the walls, as he passed them in the hall.

It was currently day two of his little – or not so little – fight with Mikan, and there still hadn't been a move from either parties to patch things up. How could they? he inwardly growled. She leaves whenever he came into the room, or go the other way when she sees him in the hallway.

And every instance when she'd avoid him sent a wave of pain through his chest. Which really didn't help his cause, since he tended to retort snappishly as retaliation for the pain suffered.

He was just a few yards away from their classroom when he suddenly had a change of plans. Instead of going in for a boring lesson, he switched tracks and decided to skip class in order to contemplate. His feet automatically took him to the shade of a sprawling tree, instinctively seeking its familiar comfort.

As he stared up at the dapples of sunlight filtering through the canopy, he thought back to the words he'd uttered at dinner last night, in the heat of the moment.

His remark about the length of Mikan's skirt made him grimace. If she wore anything shorter than mid-thigh, he'll have to ban every other male from seeing her in them, let alone having them anywhere near _his_ Mikan. Hell, he probably won't let her go outside in the first place! No male was allowed to see her underwear, except him!

When he'd finally calmed down enough from his possessive musings, he went to recall the rest of what he'd said last night. The comment he made about her hair made him flinch.

He actually liked her new haircut. It gave her hair more body and emphasized her beautiful hazel eyes. Not to mention that he liked the way the layered edges gently tickled his hands every time he touches and runs his fingers through them.

But what he didn't like was all the attention his girlfriend was getting from other guys because of her new haircut. It sent a tidal wave of possessiveness surging inside him, making him suspicious of any guy who comes near her. Which was actually the root cause of that fateful fight the other day, which had led to the current situation.

He blew out a breath. One of them needed to concede defeat and initiate the process of patching things up between them. And judging by the circumstance, it's his turn to make the first move. Since he wasn't going to let this fight end things between him and Mikan.

It was all part of being in a serious relationship, he supposed. No matter how much two people get along together, two unique individuals were bound to have a difference in opinion in one topic or another, leading to arguments. After that, that's where love comes in – making two people with opposing views exert their effort to accept and respect their partner's opinions, and just agree to disagree on the subject.

Well, since he already knew it takes two to make a relationship work – and he's definitely planning on spending a lifetime with Mikan – now was a good time for him to practice how to compromise.

Now if only the damn woman would stop running away from him!

**Well I said I didn't care about what you felt about me  
Couldn't care less about what I said or done  
I didn't mean it - it's not what I meant to say  
You know the truth is that I care about what you think about me  
Maybe too much, I've been puttin' on a front  
I didn't mean it - and what I meant to say  
**

Natsume leaned back against the tree trunk. The black cat was currently seated on a branch, patiently waiting to ambush his prey – his prey who'd successfully eluded him for almost a whole week now.

Everyone in the academy were also getting anxious. Something was definitely dead-wrong when they didn't hear even a single peep of squabble coming from the middle school for a few days. They'd gotten so used to the morning bickering, followed by Mikan's high-pitched shrieks, that it was like being trapped in the twilight zone without it.

His ears perked up at the sound of crunching grass. Just as he'd predicted, it wasn't long before he spotted a female with gold-brown hair headed his direction.

He shifted his position a little, trying to look as nonchalant as possible. He knew it was just a matter of time before she wouldn't be able to resist coming here.

As soon as she neared the tree, she knew that he'd be there waiting for her. She supposed it was to be expected. Visiting this tree – sitting beneath its shade and just letting the world pass them by for a brief moment – had been too much of a habit for either of them to break in such a short span of time.

She'd half-expected for them to just stay in silence, or for him to throw a sarcastic or insulting remark down at her. But she didn't expect the following words that floated down towards her, let alone believe that the words actually were uttered by him. By the great and arrogant Natsume Hyuuga.

"So, just to clear things up. Will you be my girlfriend?" A husky male voice came from above her, making her head snap up. Hazel eyes clashed with crimson ones. "Again," the boy uttered somberly when she didn't respond after a long moment.

She finally let out a sigh, sat down, and leaned back against the tree. "You said no one in their right mind would want me for their girlfriend," she accused with a pout.

His response was to roll his eyes at her. "Then I'll concede for now that I'm not in my right mind," he grumbled. Which was true, actually. He was crazy for her. So much so, that he didn't really care so much for what others might of him right now. Only what she thought of him was important.

Then again, he wasn't going to directly tell her that little fact anytime soon, of course. He might be ready to grovel to get her back that instant, but he still wanted to keep a small measure of his pride left.

"Then, just to be fair, I'll have to say yes," she smiled up at him, making his heart skip a beat.

Agile as his infamous nickname, Natsume jumped down from the branch he was perched on and sat right beside her, casually draping an arm around her shoulder to pull her snugly against him.

"You know that I didn't mean a single thing I told you at that time," he confessed after a long moment of silence.

Mikan pulled back a bit and pouted at him. "I know. But still, you shouldn't have irritated me that much. You knew I was on the red zone the past few days."

"I like irritating you," he chuckled teasingly and dropped a kiss on the top of her head. "You're the one who started it though." Still, he had to admit, for a split second he'd taken her words seriously before he realized what they really were.

Hormones. Female hormones, at that. Those nasty, feminine chemicals that were designed to forever boggle the male mind.

But still, that split second when he'd considered her words true, was long enough to cause him some heartache. She was everything to him. He's whole existence revolved around her.

"Don't put all the blame on me, mister," she scolded him. "You've said more than your fair share."

He stared at her; looked deeply enough to see that she was hurt by the hollow lies he'd impulsively and offhandedly uttered. "Yeah, I did. But you know that I didn't mean any of them."

"Didn't you?"

Nudging her chin up, he looked her straight in the eye to let her know he was telling the truth. "No, I didn't mean any of them," he told her softly, solemnly.

"No more burning people?"

Her question was met with a heavy sigh. "I'll try," he vowed in a gruff voice as he pressed closer to her. His half-lidded eyes mutely signaling his intent.

"That's all I ask," she murmured and met him halfway as he leaned in to capture her lips.

The kiss went on for a few minutes. Gentle yet passionate. Transcending the need for verbal communication. Conveying everything they wanted to say without the need for words.

When they finally broke apart, crimson and hazel eyes locked for a full minute more, before they withdrew. Yet they both remained within the circle of each other's arms. A serene smile on both their faces.

As a breeze peacefully drifted by, Natsume drew in a deep breath of clean air, and proceeded to break the tranquility surrounding them.

"Well, maybe I was serious about the flat-chested part," he leered at her chest and smirked at her.

"PERVERT!"

**Is you are incredible you are amazing  
You blow my mind one of a kind  
I'm having a meltdown  
You are incredible you are amazing  
But sometimes telling the truth  
Is easier said than done, yeah yeah  
Telling the truth is easier said than done.  
Can't you see  
Telling the truth is easier said than done.  
"Don't leave baby" now that's what I meant to say.**

"NATSUME!" came the holler from the vicinity of the middle school the following morning.

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief. All was right with the world again!

"What happened to trying?" Mikan complained.

Natsume scoffed. "I did held back. I actually gotten to the count of five before I burned his pants."

"But still..." she whined.

"Hey, I did say I'll _try_, didn't I," he argued as he walked off with her following right beside him.

Like it or not. Mikan will just have to learn how to contend with an over-possessive, easily-jealous boyfriend.

* * *

SONG: Incredible (What I Meant to Say) by Darius

A/N: It's a more upbeat and fun song this time around. I had fun with writing this one. X3 ... Someone asked me where can they listen to the songs... and I say that Youtube is your friend... hahaha XD


	4. This Gift

Disclaimer: I don't own the song, and I don't own the characters…

Summary: It's Christmas Eve, and Natsume's coming home early for a little surprise for his favorite brunette…

* * *

5:15 p.m. The round, plastic clock hanging on the wall to his left read.

A set of crimson eyes drifted back to the unfinished paperwork in front of him. He shrugged and pushed them aside. Right now, he's got more important things to do than reading pages after pages of reports. He raised his arms over his raven head and gave his lean body a stretch, loosening the stiff muscles on his back, and then started his routine of packing his stuff.

"You're going home already, Natsume?" someone asked incredulously from the doorway.

He looked up to see Ruka Nogi, his blond best friend and one of his business partners, walked in. Ruka was content enough with being their company's COO, doing what he does best as the lead veterinarian for their pet care and accessories business. But being known in this company as, Natsume Hyuuga, the workaholic CEO, he knew it was a rare sight for him to be leaving the building premises this early, especially when there's still paperwork to be done.

"I got things to do tonight," he answered, handing Ruka a few sheets of paper. "I already went through the more important documents. The rest can wait until after the holidays."

Ruka shifted through the pages. "Wait, these are for operations. The financials aren't here!" he exclaimed, his cerulean eyes widening and his voice raising a pitch upon mentioning the word "financials". Being in charge of operations, he'd rather Natsume postpone the operational reports, rather than the lot of them suffering for delaying the financial report to the raven-haired, amethyst-eyed devil that was their CFO.

Natsume rolled his eyes while he zipped up his bag. "I already sent her the financials earlier," he explained as he grabbed his jacket and scarf, calming his best friend down before Ruka went into hysterics imagining the wrath of Hotaru Imai, a.k.a. the CFO of Terror.

"Oh! That's good to know," Ruka said, breathing a sigh of relief. "Drive safe, Natsume, and happy holidays."

"Bye, Ruka," Natsume gave him a nod as he headed out. "Lock my office when you leave. And Merry Christmas!" he smirked before closing the door behind him.

Ruka smiled and started chuckling to himself. Natsume seemed to be in a very good mood today. He wondered if it had anything to do with the holidays and a certain brunette he was sure was waiting for Natsume at home.

**The snow is falling, the city is white,****  
****Your eyes are shining like diamonds tonight,****  
****And we're all alone,****  
****There's no one home,****  
****You're finally in my arms again.**

As soon as he exited the building, Natsume wrapped his scarf tighter around his neck as he walked the lot to where his car was parked out. The wind wasn't blowing, but the weather was getting colder. And speaking of cold, he paused opening his car as something flaky and white drifted down.

He tilted his head towards the sky. Looks like it was going to be a White Christmas this year after all.

Steadily driving home, he noted the light in the kitchen window as he parked his car in the garage. The house was a two-story western style house with an attic. A little too spacey for the two people living there right now, but he's hoping that would change soon enough.

He got out of the car, making sure to take the necessary packages with him and entered the house to the blare of Christmas songs playing from the stereo. Judging by the volume, he's pretty sure that his arrival had gone unnoticed. He shook his head, and hanged his coat and scarf in the front entrance. He made a brief stop by the Christmas tree before stalking towards the kitchen.

Stopping by the kitchen doorway, he crossed his arms on his chest and leaned against the doorframe as he beheld the sight before him with a small smile on his visage.

A slim brunette was in front of the stove, stirring the pot as she hummed and swayed to the Christmas song blasting from the speakers. Even with her back to him, he just knew that her hazel eyes were sparkling. She was someone who finds delight in even the simplest tasks.

Natsume could describe her in one word. _Happiness_.

For the happiness she finds even in the smallest of things. For the happiness she exudes from her very being. For the happiness she brings to his life.

He pushed off from the doorframe and approached. Being careful to surprise but not startle her. He knew her well enough that an accident can ensue if she overreacts, and in front of a stove and an array of kitchen knives within arms reach doesn't look promising. It'll be either she burns herself or she stabs him with a knife, scenarios he'd rather avoid.

Pressing closer, he waited for her to feel his presence a couple of feet away from her. When she released the wooden spoon she was using to stir the pot with and glanced over her shoulder, that's when he moved in to take her in his arms.

"Oh! You're here!" she gasped in surprise, grabbing onto his arms to maintain her balance. She wasn't expecting him until a bit later. But she quickly got over her shock and turned fully in his arms. "Welcome home!" she greeted him, tiptoeing to give him a peck on the lips and dazzling him with that thousand watt smile of hers.

"I'm home, Mikan," he murmured softly before leaning down to claim a more passionate kiss from her.

**The night is silent,****  
****and Christmas is here.****  
****I couldn't ask for more than having you near.****  
****Cuz I love you girl,****  
****I always will,****  
****And now I know the moment is right.****  
**

"I wasn't expecting you to come home this early," she said as soon as she got her bearings back from that kiss. She glanced at the simmering pot over her shoulder. "I've only started preparing dinner."

"It's alright," he said, rolling back his shirt sleeves. "Just tell me what can I help you with."

"Okay!" she grinned at him and started to put him to work chopping and peeling some vegetables and setting the dinning table.

Once they sat down to dinner, Natsume stared at the delicious feast in front of him. Good thing he came home early; it looks like she made some extra effort for Christmas dinner. Fried rice, sweet 'n sour fish, glazed ham, buttered vegetables, and fruit salad for dessert. "I have to say, you're cooking's starting to look edible," he teased.

Mikan just shrugged and scooped up some rice for her plate, bluntly ignoring him as he baited her. She knew he was teasing her, since he eats the regular meals she cooks for him without any complaints. But as usual Natsume Hyuuga won't be denied nor ignored.

A flicked green pea came flying at her nose.

"Hey! Don't play with the food," she scolded, picking up the offending food item between her thumb and forefinger, and setting it aside.

"Yes, mother," he replied with a smirk, earning him a cute glare from her.

Already satisfied to get a reaction out of her, the rest of dinner proceeded uneventfully with the two of them sharing with what went on during their day. Mikan talked in her usual animated tone about what went on in the local café she manages, and Natsume spoke about doing the usual boring paperwork and some new inventions Hotaru created for their company's pet accessories selection.

After dinner, he helped her clear the table and wash the dishes. A few dishwashing suds thrown and a lot of laughter later, they retreated to the living room with a bottle of celebratory wine. They worked without the need for words. As Natsume knelt before the fireplace, stroking the embers and adding firewood to get it going, Mikan turned off the lights, turned down the stereo's volume, and brought out the comforter, getting the couch ready.

With only the light of the flickering fire and the slow glow of the Christmas lights twined among tree's branches, the ornaments on the Christmas tree seem to tinkle to life. The slow drizzling of snow outside added to the Christmas ambiance as the night settled in.

**I thought I'd give you something shiny and new****.****  
****I tried to find something worthy of you****.****  
****But I realized, when I looked inside****,****  
****There's some things that money can't buy.****  
****I feel the magic, whenever you're near****.****  
****I feel it even more this time of the year****.****  
**

Once everything was set, they cuddled in the couch and turned on the TV to see what's showing that night and to help pass the time until midnight.

As Mikan was preoccupied with a game show she's watching, Natsume stared off into space. It was only a few hours until midnight. The gift he'd gotten her should be fine. Knowing her, she'd be happy with anything he gets for her. But he still hasn't come up with what he was going to say. He was hoping he could just wing it for the most part, that might not cut it though. Then again, this was Mikan he was talking about, so it should turn out alright in the end.

Midnight can upon them and so did the chiming of what sounded like a grandfather clock. Natsume's brow rose. They didn't have a clock with that chime the last time he checked.

Mikan grinned up at him. "I thought it'd be good a sound alarm tone for the occasion," she explained as she turned off her cellphone's alarm. "Merry Christmas, Natsume!"

Crimson eyes softened. "Merry Christmas," he uttered softly, content to spend another Christmas with her.

"Here," Mikan excitedly grabbed one of his gifts from under the tree and handed it to him. "Open it! Open it!"

Natsume smiled, tearing open the package. Her excitement was contagious.

**You know I'll always be true to you,****  
****And you know I'm the one you can turn to.****  
****Any time, any place, or anywhere,****  
****you know that I'll always be there.****  
**

**Cuz I've been waiting to give this gift tonight****,****  
****I'm down on my knees, there's no better time****.****  
****It's something to last for as long as you live****.****  
****Tonight I'm going to give you all my heart can give.**

"You forgot to open one more present."

Mikan stood up and bent down to look under the tree. She frowned. "No, that's all of it."

"Yes, you did," Natsume said standing up and walking over to her. Nestled amongst the tree's ornaments, he pulled something out just above Mikan's regular line of sight.

He turned to find Mikan wide-eyed and gaping at him, her hazel eyes glued to the small, red velvet box he had on his hand. Knowing that she was still in shock and needed some time to process what was going on, he took her hand, placed the box on it, and closed her hand around the item. He then led her to sit on the couch and got down on one knee in front of her.

They'd already been living together for five years now. He didn't want to propose to her five years ago since the company he was managing was only starting out. He needed to be sure he can support Mikan before he tied her down to him. But now, the company was doing good and earning a nice profit for him and his business partners. So he figured it was about time for him and Mikan to tie the knot.

It took her another minute for her eyes to refocus. She opened her mouth to say something, but he stopped her. "Just to make it clear, since you can be a slow idiot at times. You're going to marry me."

She narrowed her eyes at him. "That is the most arrogant and unromantic proposal, if I've ever heard of one. It sounds more like an order than a marriage proposal."

He rolled his eyes. Can't the woman see he was trying here? He might not show it, but he was feeling nervous as hell waiting for her reply. "Well, too bad, the only proposal you'll ever get is from me."

She scoffed. "I could get some other guy to propose marriage to me."

Crimson eyes narrowed as his temper shot up. "You could if you want whoever that guy is to dead and cremated," he growled.

They stubbornly glared at each other. Until Mikan finally dissolved into laughter. "Ordering me to marry you and threatening any other guy who proposes to me. That's just so you, Natsume," she said in between fits of giggles. His face was stoic as ever when he proposed, but she could feel the loud thumping of his heart as his chest pressed against her knee.

See her hilarity made his temper cooled and his eyes soften. He leaned in, hugging her from his kneeling position, and nuzzled her neck. "Marry me, Mikan," he whispered in a low, husky voice.

"Yes," she whispered back with a smile. "Of course, I'll marry you, Natsume."

He disentangled himself from her long enough to open the ring box and take out the ring. He sat beside her on the couch as he placed the ring on her finger. She took a moment to admire the ring, liking its simplicity; a solid gold band topped with a round cut light blue diamond.

She turned to him love shining in her hazel eyes. "Merry Christmas, Mr. Hyuuga," she greeted impishly. Only for him to greet her back with a smirk, the love they share reflected on his crimson orbs. "Merry Christmas to you, too, soon-to-be Mrs. Hyuuga."

**Cuz I've been waiting to give this gift tonight****,****  
****I'm down on my knees, there's no better time****.****  
****It's something to last for as long as you live****.****  
****Tonight I'm going to give you all my heart can give.**

* * *

SONG: This Gift by 98 Degrees

A/N: Rushed to finish this one by Christmas Eve since I'm feeling Christmasy. Hahaha. Merry Christmas everyone! :)


End file.
